In Your Image
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Jude just turned 21. Tommy left and him and Jude haven't spoken in 4 years.Now he's back. Picks up after Hallelujah. please read.
1. Chapter 1

In Your Image

RedStar, Varley990

Edited by :RandomRocker92

Detacated to: RandomRocker92 for being my wonderful Editor, I know it's a hard job with me and I thank you. Your a great Editor, writer and Tim Lover.

4JudeTommy: Your a wonderful Tim lover too. Thanks for the intresting conversations. and the spooky scary ones to.

Pixiestix16: Thank you for reading and reviewing almost all my stories! You rock. I apreacite you leaveing me those long reviews they just make my day. I hope you like this one to.

Disclaimer:I do not own Instant Star!

"Jude, have you ever thought of getting any work done?" asked Daruis at 7:50 on a Saturday morning.

Jude closed her eyes, she'd been at the Club till three this morning celebrating her birthday.

"I just turned twenty-one last night, D." Jude said with more then a little hostiality, "I don't need to turn into a plastic doll."

"Jude, beautiful. I'm not talking anything big, just a little lipo, some collegen. Nothing much."

"Daruis, leave her alone. I've told you Jude's fans love her style." Frustrtaion was obviouls in Portia's voice.

The two girls had been friends since Tommy and Sadie had moved to the States. Through Portia, Jude had met Shane, Shay's cousin. They were getting married on Halloween, a pure punk wedding. Portia and E.J had a ball planing it. Jude's wedding was the gala to be invited to.

"Anyway there is no way she would be healed by the wedding." Portia pointed out as she called the company limo.

"Darius, are you coming with us to the airport?" Jude asked

"No, I have work to do, tell Tommy Q I said hi though, and--"

Daruis was cut off as Portia's phone rang "Vindicated" into the room. As she answered it her face made it obvlous that she was upset. She snapped the phone shut and turned to Jude, her brow creased with worry

"Jude, that was the florest, they can't handle the order. We have to get another. You have to go to the airport alone."

"We can send someone else, Jude, if you need us to." Dauris said, worried about his future niece.

No one knew why Tommy and Jude hadn't spoken in four years. Truthfuly niether did they. Oh, they knew that they had argued, but they didn't know why.

"No, it's okay, I haven't seen Sadie in a while."

It was true Sadie had visted last Christmas, but Tommy didn't come with her. Sadie had said something about him going with Kwest to see Kwest's parents. But Jude chose not to ask questions.

"If your sure Jude, then the limo is here. You need to hurry. We also got Tommy and your Sister a hotel room at the Hilton." Daruis informed her.

"Your sister will love it. Paris is in the suite next door." Portia said as she exited the room.

Jude hurried to the limo laughing at the thought of Sadie running though Tommy's credit cards. Good thing he had been acting, it had expanded his bank account. But what else was there to do in southern Callifonria.

Even Sadie had a job in the industry. She was the personal stylist for some of the biggest names in "American Film". She was always dressed to the nines and counted Paris Hilton and Angelina Jolie as close personal friends. That was the reason both these women were attending Jude and Shane's wedding.

Shane was Jude's manager. He worked for Dauris, thats how she met him. It was the third Halloween party at what is now called "Mill's Productions". And for Jude it was old hat. She was sitting at the bar, dressed as the Starbucks coffee girl, working on her drink, a goldfish of the night.

Portia introduced them and he got her laughing, making fun of her drink and Dauris. He even poked fun at Shay-Shay. and while her and Shay were now friends, she still enjoyed the some what cruel jokes.

That was two years ago. Last year on their annversary, she had signed her mangement over to Shane, with Dauris's blessing. Now, in a few days she would be giving him her heart, forever! Yes, she knew that marrige didn't always last forever. Her parents hadn't, but she was sure her and Shane would make it.

While the limo pulled up to the airport, Jude's mind drifted. Her mom and step-dad would be there, both sets of grandparents and all her aunts and uncles. The only one not attending was her father. Dauris had been going to give her away, but Grandpa Joe Harrison had stepped up for that honnor. Jude's dad and his new wife Barbra were in Australia, on vacation.

Jude was jerked back into reality by the sight before her. A group of girls surrounded Tommy and Sadie. When the girls saw Jude they rushed at her. She laughed as she signed autographs and answered questions. She had stolen Tommy Q's groupies, dressed in hang-over chic.

When the girls cleared away Jude took in the sight the couple before her made. Sadie with her long blond hair was dressed in fitted dark blue studded jeans and a bright almost neon blue dress shirt, with a lace camasole beneath playing peek-a-boo with her admires. She finished the outfit with turquoise cowboy boots and her signature heart necklace.

Tommy wore a blue-gray dress shirt that brought pronounced attention to his startling cerulean eyes, tailored black pants and shiny black loafers. He had his leather jacket tossed behind him, hanging from one finger.

When Sadie saw Jude, she droped her carry on and ran up to her. Stopping short, Sadie hugged her. Jude reluctantly hugged her back, sure she missed her sister, but next to "Sexy Sadie" she felt fifteen.

"Oh my god," Sadie said looking proudly at her,"Your getting married."

Sadie took no notice of how Jude was dressed. She was her happy bubley self.

Jude laughed and smiled saying "Yeah and I couldn't be happier. Come on let's head to the limo it'll take us to your hotel."

Sadie glanced back at Tommy, who'd yet to move. His eyes were boring into Jude, making her uncomfortable. Jude kept waiting for Sadie to get mad, but instead Sadie looked at her and shyly asked, "Why don't we drop Tommy off at the hotel and I stay at your place?"

Jude was stunned. She stole a look at Tommy. He of coures was doing his frozen impression.

"But Sadie, Portia got you a suite next to Paris Hilton. Aren't you worried she'd be upset?"

"Don't worry about that, she'll understand, were all supposed to go shoppping together before your big day. Anyway I haven't seen you in forever."

As Sadie said this Tommy walked up to them. He picked up Sadie's bag and looked down at Jude.

"Rough night, little girl?" He asked some what cruely.

Sadie gave him a dirty look, which he returned. Jude was hurt by Tommy's unkindness.

She stared him down and answered, "Actually I had a rough night and rough moring. I was up till three celebrating my twenty first birthday."

Sadie looked at Jude and her jaw dropped, the fact that her little sister was partying untill early moring hours boggled her mind. Jude had really grown-up in the industry, that much was obvious.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Sis. Where were you partying?" Sadie asked.

"The Crome Cat." Jude said with a smile remembering her 17th birthday, "I opened it back up when I turned 18. We'll be partying there tonight."

Tommy looked at Jude. he too was remembering her seventeenth birthday. As a hopefull look crossed his face Jude said, "Well at least you and I will be, that's where I'm having my bachelorette party. Wait till you see the goody bags, you'll just love them. Tommy, your invited to Shane's bachelor party, but Shay and Dauris will be there, so play nice."

Sadie and Jude made small talk as they approached the limo. Tommy followed them quietly. His mind was on the conversation he had to have with Jude.

When the limo stopped outside the Hilton, Tommy wasn't the least bit suprised to find out Sadie would be staying with her sister and not him. After the argument they'd had last night, they had decided to break up. Sadie had been sleeping with her assistant, Taylor. And he'd been screwing anything with compatable parts and a pluse. He tended to chase red-heads, and he was sure his lust for her sister was obvous.

As Tommy got out, he noticed Jude leaving the limo. She walked past him, into the Hilton, dressed in a huge red sweat shirt, a black skull visible on it, too big ripped jeans and flip-flop house shoes. Her long red hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and the ends were dyed black. The collar of her sweat shirt was so streched out, it hung off her shoulder. Showing off a bare expanse of flesh.

Tommy couldn't get his eyes off her shoulder. Since he'd seen her at the airport that shoulder had held most of his attention. Jude turned around from signing him in and caught Tommy staring at her. She gave him a saucy wink and started towards the limo.

As Jude walked past him, Tommy grabbed her arm. Holding it, he looked her over and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Little Girl!" he meanly added "I guess your not so little anymore."

He let go of her after she gave him a nod, telling him she heard him, her only aknowledgement to his words. Jude walked to the entrance of the grand hotel. As the doorman opened the door for her, she glanced back over her bare shoulder and saw Tommy staring at her. As Jude got in the limo, she wondered for the first time, if she was making a mistake.

Please please review. I should have part 2 up by next week. It is typed but I want chapter 3 done before I post. Thanks for reading now please please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Im your Image

Chapter2

Varley990

I want to thank Nikki for Editing, You are a lifesaver. Thank you so muc, you make mystories readable, something I know is hard to do. You also like them which is wonderful.

I wanna thank everybody who read my story. I wanna give a shout out to special people for Reviewing. These people are:

Atreyux22

lileigh760

cecapo3610

ur21

Jude136

angllicious02

Trigun-VashMeryl4eva

And Pixistix16 Your the doll. Thank you for reviewing EVERY story I've written. You are wonderful. Lol

"Oh my god Sis, this place belongs to you?" Sadie said in awe, her first time seeing The Crome Cat.

"Yeah, it does. You know the third floor used to be my studio, But when I turned 18 I brouht the whole building, fixed up the night club and that's where we are now." Jude said to her sister.

She decided not to tell Sadie about the birthday spent with Tommy or that he was the reason she bought the buliding.

"So what did you do with the upstairs?" Sadie questioned.

"Well the top floor is an apartment, that's where Jamie and Pasty live and the rest are small studieos for Jamie's talent."

Sadie gave Jude a look of confusion.

"The singers and bands he wants to sign to the lable, they mix their first stuff here." Jude explained. "Now come on Sadie, the girls will be arriving soon, and Portia can't wait to see you.

"Jude, thanks for thinking of me, but why don't you keep these party favors?" Mason said uncomfortably.

He was the only guy invited to her shower and though he is gay, Mason was not the kind of guy to enjoy a lolipop shaped like a penis or editable underware. He also wasn't a maching bra and thong kinda guy and what he would do with a $300 dollor gift certificat to Victoria's Screct was a mystery to Jude.

"Hey, give me the panties man, I'm hungry" Jamie said. He'd come in after most the girls had left. The only people occupying the Crome Cat at twelve O'Clock that night were Pasty, Jamie, Mason, Sadie, Portia, Kat and Jude.

"Sorry Mason, I didn't think." Portia apologized sucking on a X-rated lolipop.

"Okay, everybody raise your glasses" Juse said a little tipsy, "I want to make a toast to the best friends and the coolest bridesmaid ever. Sadie, your my sister, and even though we fight-

"Do you ever,"Jamie cut in

"Even though we fight, I want to you to know I love you. You have been my best friend forever. I want you you know that. I'm proud of you for all you have acopmlished."

"God, Jude you sound like your about to tell us your dying, not just getting married." Sadie said laughing, but you could tell she was happy and proud of what her sister had said.

"Kat, You've been my best friend since kindergarden and I couldn't ask for a better one. After all we've been though I am happy to count you as my confident."

"Thanks Jude, I'm happy to be your friend." Kat said smiling.

"Jamie, I've known you almost as long as I've known Sadie and as a plus, you have never called me fashionably challenged. You are my best straight guy friend." Jude said this with a laugh.

"Mason, you helped me more then you could ever know. I am so lucky to have you in my life. Portia, thank you for helping me plan this wedding. If not for you, I would be getting married in my Mom's backyard, eating little sausages."

This brought giggles from everybody, including the blushing cowboy.

"Girls, I know it's traditon to make your bridesmaids dresses horrible, but I hope you all love your dresses." Jude sipped the last of the wine in her glass.

"And tuxes" Mason said.

No way was he going to wear a dress, even the elegant black ones Jude had chosen. The girls were going to look as good as the bride. Everyone started picking up to go home, but Jude decided to stay.

"I'm gonna go record. I have a song I want to put down before I leave for my honeymoon."

"Do you want me to stay?" Sadie asked grabing Mason's cock shaped sucker.

"No and before you ask, I don't need any help Jamie." Jude said when she saw her childhood friend open his mouth.

As her friends and family headed out, Jude walked to her old studio. She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Jamie had told her he'd hired a decorator, but she had never expected this.

The once grubby room had been painted a bright yellow. It was like being inside a giant flower. The furniture was in shades of peach and coral. Jude couldn't belive Pasty had agreed with these colors. The room wasn't ugly, just really girly.

As Jude started setting up to record, she wondered whatever happened to that old couch that had been in here. She flipped the button to record her voice and sang.

"I met you last season  
And you showed me treason.  
Now your the reason,  
The reason I'm weak.  
The reason I'm strong.  
The reason I am right.  
The reason I am wrong.  
The thousand characters that I write,  
are all based on you.  
And my dreams at night,  
All star you too.  
I break down, hit my knees, wonder if I can go on.  
You pick me, tell me I can make it through.  
You whisper that I'm strong.  
With you nothing is a secrect, nothing is hidden.  
You are forbidden, but with you,  
Nothing is forbidden."

Jude danced around the room while she sang. That was one thing she loved about recording her music herself, she could act as stupid as she wanted to. Well she could act stupid when Kwest was with her, but not when it was Shay or Dauris. Jude turned in a quick couple of spins and stopped when she noticed a tall attractive man standing at her door.

Please please Review. I love them so much. I can promise if you review ,I'll have another chapter out REAL soon. Thanks, Varley990


	3. Chapter 3

In Your Image

Chapter 3

Edited by RandomRocker92 a.k.a Nikki.

Thank You to all my readers, Extra Speical Thanks to :

cecapo3610

soccerbaby1400

Judeh05

tommys21

Atreyux22

Duddley111

smileon

blueyes8907

Tanya50801

Jude136

Tanya50801 & Atreyux22 If ya'll review tell me If you were right. Lol

In our last installment of In Your Image:

Jude danced around the room while she sang. That was one thing she loved about recording her music herself, she could act as stupid as she wanted to. Well she could act stupid when Kwest was with her, but not when it was Shay or Dauris. Jude turned in a quick couple of spins and stopped when she noticed a tall attractive man standing at her door.

"Hi." He said unsurely. He smiled and walked towards Jude.

"What are you doing here. What do you want?" Jude asked her visitor.

"That's a real good song, your um...working on. Can I maybe hear the rest, girl? Tommy asked hesitiantly.

"Not to be rude, Tommy, but I really wanted to be alone." Jude was quickly getting annoyed.

Why the hell was he here? Why would he come and bother her? What did he want? Didn't he know she didn't want him here? Did he know he made her doubt herself? Why the hell was he staring at her?

"I just thought, well we use to work so good on music together, maybe I could help you." Tommy said looking right into her eyes.

"Your not my prouducer anymore Tommy. I don't need you." Jude said. His gaze was making her nervous and it came out a lot crueler then she ment for it to.

"I know that Jude, I just.." Tommy sighed as his babbled words faded into an uneasy silence.

He looked at her, she was beautiful, her hair in a braided bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a tourqusie t-shirt and a white-blue, destoryed jean, knee-length skirt. She had on a pair of gold high-heeled flip flops. Her jewlery consisted of a bunch of gold bangles on her wrist and glod hoop earings.

"Your red again, I like it. I mean it's nice." Tommy said trying to figure out how to say what he felt he needed to say.

"Tommy, are you just here to make small talk? Because if you are, it's gotta wait for another time. I want to get this done, I need to get some sleep. I have to go shopping in the morning with Sadie, and if that's not scary enough Portia and Paris are going with us. So why don't you just go...away." Jude said trying to find a way to make him leave.

"Jude, I need... We need... I... Whyareyoumarryingthisguy? Tommy rushed though his sentence as he ran his hands nervously though his hair.

Jude was flabergasted and hoped she hadn't heard right. "Why am I marrying Shane? Is that what you asked me?" When Tommy nodded at her she contuned, "What the hell kind of question is that? And how the hell is it any of your business?" Jude walked toward him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Jude, you don't want to get involved in that family anymore. I'm telling you, this is a bad idea." Tommy told her, grabbing her upper arms.

"Mind your own business Tommy, stay out of mine." Jude said and tried to break free of Tommy's grasp, But he pulled her closer and before either of them could stop it Tommy's lips decended onto Jude's. He nibbled her bottom lip then licked it asking for entry. Jude gave in opening her lips, his kisses and all the wine she had making everything hazy.

Tommy deepend the kiss and slid his hands into Judes hair. He losened it from it's confines. Jude moaned into the kiss. Tommy was still wearing the clothes from the airplane and he started to unbuttoned his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt and black lace bra.

Jude ripped off the last few buttons on Tom's shirt and flung it far from them. Tommy tried to undo the buttons on Jude's skirt but somehow the zipper was stuck. Instead he pulled it up and ripped her black lace panties from her. He grabbed the condom from his pocket and shoved his undone pants from his hips.

Tommy took the condom, ripping it open. He held the back of her head and kissed her as deep as he could. He slid the himself first in the condom then in the beauty before him. Jude gasped at his rough entry but sighed at the feel of him inside her.

Tommy slipped a hand between them and flicked her clit. Jude moaned again. Tommy walked to the the wall and shoved her aganist it. He lifted her legs till she had them wrapped around him. He thrust again and again loving this new angle.

He soon brought Jude to a screaming orgasm. He laughed as he felt her clench around him. He slid out of her and laid her on the pinkish couch, then drove into her again and again, bringing yet another orgasm. Tommy finally followed her into the sexual bliss. Jude's mind was foggy lost in the land of good sex and Tommy, which almost seemed synonymous.

As Jude drifted back to conciousness she realized what had just taken place and seethed with anger at Tommy, but mostly at herself.

"What the hell do-" Tommy cut her off by saying, "Do you want him like you want me?"

Jude who was putting her shirt back on looked at Tommy as she said," Tommy... that's not even a fair question! I love him and he, he loves me.

Jude reajusted her skirt and walked to the door. She turned to Tommy and said, "Turn everything off and lock the door whan your done here." With that Jude left the room, disgusted with herself.

Tommy was left standing there, shock evident on his features. Jude loved someone else. Jude walked away, from him. Jude Harrison, soon to be Jude Harrison-Mills, was no longer in love with him. Him, Tommy Q, girls still begged for his attention.

Tommy sat back down on the couch he and Jude had just been on. How could he have done that, how could he have made love to her? She would never forgive him now. He just sat there, with his head in his hands and thought about he past.

After awhile he got up, shut everything off and locked the door, heading back to his lonely hotel room.

Across the city Jude was kicking herself for her lack of self-control. She had cheated on the man who loved her. With the man who'd left her, just days befor her wedding. Jude entered the apartment to find Sadie had already gone to bed.

Jude removed her clothes and started the shower. Once she was clean, she climed into her big bed, nude. She cuddled close to her pillow and cried her self to sleep.

Well What did ya'll think? Please please Reply. Oh and Just so ya know things is Jude's would are about to get messy. LoL please please Reply.


	4. Chapter 4

In Your Image.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song I write Sins not Tragadys. Panic! At The Disco does, I don't own them either.

Edtied by RandomRocker92 (Nikki)  
and detacted to all my readers.  
A special Thank you to :  
Duddley111 Yeah it is kida sad.But I hope you enjoyed it.  
CamsmaThank you  
lileigh760 Thanks  
Atreyux22 Yay You were right! Hope you enjoy this chapy!  
Tanya50801 When's your Birthday? Mine's August 30. Happy Birthday!  
dancingintherain-tommys21 What was stupid? Sleeping with Tommy? Cause I'd do that, First Chance I got. But Yeah Jude's gonna regret it.  
hurray4harrison Here you go I posted. Awesokme Huh? I feel awesome now. Thanks.  
Trigun-VashMeryl4eva Keep reading and you will find out.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get to you guys, but I was hopeing to get to post it from my labtop. No such luck, I still dont have internet on it. I wanted to point out Nikki had it edited for me Many moons ago, The lateness is my falut. Sorry And I hope all are still intrested. Okay on to the story.

"Jude, Jude wake up! Portia's on her way over here."

Jude Harrison woke with a start at the sound of her sisters voice. Still drowsy from sleep, Jude was suprised to see Sadie in her apartment.

"I've been calling you for over a hour. I'd ask what happened to your alarm clock, but I think I already know." Sadie said gesturing to the broken pile of gears and doodads at the foot of the far cream colored wall. "I'm guessing you go through a lot of these."

As wakefulness set back in, Jude flopped back in bed and covered her head.

_Shopping! Shopping with Sadie!  
God she hated shopping with Sadie.  
Maybe Sadie's mellowed...  
Ha, maybe Mason likes girls.  
God She hated shopping with Sadie.  
And Portia! And Paris!  
Maybe Paris wouldn't be so bad...  
Hell what was she thinking.  
Paris was gonna be worse then Sadie and Portia combined._

"Jude, come on get up!" Sadie called from her doorway again, Jude, don't make me get you out of that bed."

Jude sat back up. She was still a little scared of Sadie. Sadie was strong.

_Like freakish strong.  
Like Hercules strong.  
But a girl Hercules.  
Like the Hulk.  
Then she was the She-Hulk.  
But Sadie wouldn't have purple hair.  
Sadie was the blond She-Hullk._

"I'm up, I'm up." Jude squeaked, getting out of bed when she noticed her nudity. Jude looked down at herself. And last nights disaster came flashing back.

_She cheated on her finace!  
She had sex with Tommy!  
Tommy was Sadie's boyfriend...  
She helped Tommy cheat on Sadie!  
She betrayed her sister...  
Oh shit..._

As these thoughts played havoc in Jude's mind, she turned her shocked face towards Sadie.

Misinterpreting Jude's expression, Sadie laughed at her and said condescendingly, "Yes Jude, you have boobs! I'll be getting your coffee, you obviously need it."

As Sadie left the room Jude thought to herself.

_What the hell am I gonna do now? _

The only solution she could come up with was get dressed, and as soon as she got the shopping trip from hell out of the way, call Mason. Mason will know what to do, he always did.

Jude crawled the rest of the way out of her big bed. She spared a moment to look around the red flower color scheme, before she made her way to her dresser. Jude grabbed a black matching underwear set.

After putting it on she turned her radio on and walked towards her closet. She pulled a pair of black faded straight leg jeans off their hanger and decided on red kitten heels. Jude was choosing between red shirts when Panic! at the Disco's song, "I Write Sin's Not Tragedies" came on.

Jude picked up her chunky black combat boot and threw it at her radio with a frustrated scream. Sadie came running in at the sound of Jude's scream, just in time to see her unhurt sister sliding her red lace up tank-top on.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just really hate that song." Jude said as she put on her jewlery.

She hesitated for a moment before she put on the star diamond earings Shane gave her for her birthday. Guilt played through her mind and she wondered how she was gonna tell him.

"Well do you want me to do your hair while you do your make-up?" Sadie offered kindly.

"Sure Sades, that would be great."

Jude noticed how great Sadie looked in a bright pink camie, a pair of tight white knee-capris and a white vest. She had topped this off with a pair of pink and white polk-a-dot heels and her signature heart necklace. Sadie's hair was up in a messy, fashionable ponytail and as always her make-up was perfect.

"You look great by the way Sadie." Jude said to her smiling sister.

"You look really good too, but why do you always wear red and black?"

"They're like my power colors, I guess. They make me feel strong and safe."

It took twenty minutes for the girls to get Jude looking great. Which was fifteen more then what Jude usually spent getting ready herself. This gave her only a couple of minutes to get breakfast. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee, when her intercom buzzed.

Jude pushed the button to speak to the doorman and said "Jerry, Portia here?"

Jerry was a student at the small community college Kat went to and she knew him pretty well. She had even been thinking of setting him up with Mason, ever since she found out he was gay.

"Yeah Jude, she just walked in the door, with Paris Hilton! You didn't tell me you knew Paris Hilton, you bad girl." Jude laughed at the shock in his voice.

"I don't know her, my sister does. Tell 'em we're on our way down."

With that Jude called Sadie, telling her that it was time to go. She grabbed a banana and made her way downstairs

Thank you for reading ! Now Please click on that pretty Bluey Purple button and tell me if you liked it. I promise If you do I'll try to be more timly with the chapters. LoL Read and Reviw!


	5. Chapter 5

**In Your Image  
Chapter 6  
**Edtied by **Bella 11356**  
and detacted to all my readers.  
A special Thank you to :  
Tanya50801 Well Happy Late Birthday!  
Duddley111 Thanks for reading.  
Camsma Nope Jude is Clueless.  
lileigh760 Sadie is a sweetie in A lot of my stories. Thank Yo uall fro reading!

And Now what You've all been waiting for... The chapter:

Jude got down to the lobby to find Jerry and Paris in conversation, actually it was more like Jerry was doing the talking and Paris was, well half listening. He drooled and he giggled over her, and Paris? She ate up every drop.

"And Miss. Hilton, you are such a fabulous dresser. You are absolutely gorgeous! And look at your hair, it's so golden! Oh my God those shoes are killer!" Jerry said, awe evident in his eyes.

"Aww thank you! And Johnny, please I told you to call me Paris." Paris said as she brushed poor Jerry off and walked toward Sadie.

"Sadie, you look wonderful!"  
"I don't look half as wonderful as you do Paris."  
The girls complimented each other as they embraced in a hug. When they pulled away from each other, Jude took notice of what Paris was wearing. Form-fitting Pale pink pants, a white silk cammie and a pink crochet top. Her feet were covered in white toeless high heels. Her long blond hair was piled up top her head with a few curls dangling down. She also wore an oversized pair of pink sunglasses. They made her look like a Barbie bug. Jude laughed to herself, day dreams of stepping on a miniature Paris dancing in her head. Standing together as they were, Sadie and Paris looked like something from a matel collectors series. The Barbie Twins. At least Portia was dressed more sensibly.

Portia wore a pair of skinny legged black jeans and an oversized purple top. The top hung off her shoulders, and brought out her hazel contacts. She had her hair pulled out of her face but otherwise it was hanging down. And finally, Jude was please to note, she wore a pair of FLAT black sandals. But Jude couldn't help but feel slightly out of place…jeans and a tee-shirt with a beat up pair of converse, just couldn't compete with the Barbie twins. After all the girls had been introduced, and Paris had signed an autograph for Jerry, Portia hurried them all to the waiting limo.

Once the girls had settled into the limo and taken in their soundings, they were off to the coolest mall in Montréal. The limo was fully stocked with champagne and Godiva chocolate, and the interior of the palace on wheels was cream and coffee colored. While Portia, Paris and Sadie chatted, Jude found herself lost in her own thoughts.

_Maybe fu-, umm sleeping, no maybe being with Tommy was a sign or something. Just knowing him in the first place is trouble. Maybe I'm not ready to be married yet. Maybe this whole marriage thing is a bad idea. Should I postpone it? Postpone it! The wedding was in a couple days!_

Yeah try and explain that to Portia or Shane or Darius. I can see it now: "Sorry, Big D I can marry your favorite nephew because I'm having second thoughts after boinking Tommy." That would go over so well.

That's it! This is all Tommy's fault, he did this, and he seduced me just so I wouldn't marry Shane. After all, isn't that want he wanted to talk to me about, that's why he showed up at my old studio. When his first plan didn't work he flipped to plan B. He is an absolute jackass, and now I have to tell the love of my life I cheated on him. Shane is going to be furious, but who could blame him? Tommy may have seceded; he may have ruined my wedding anyway. I'm just like my father I--  
"What are you thinking about so hard, Jude? You frowning and its scary looking" Sadie said with a laugh, breaking Jude from her sad thoughts. Before Jude could answer the limo stopped in front of a huge building, the Mecca of the cool, the haven of the stylish, The Mall.  
A man dressed in a uniform opened the door and helped all the girls out. Sadie and Paris hooked arms and headed towards the opening. Leaving Jude, Portia and many fans in their wake. Jude and Portia shared a smug look, hooked arms and strutted their way thought the crowd. It was time for shopping and Jude couldn't wait for it to be over.

Okay Ya'll have the goods Now review. Also tell me would ya'll reather wait a long time for a long chapter or a short Time for a short Chapter? And shopping with Paris is Next!


	6. Chapter 6

In Your Image

Part 7

RedStar, Varley990

I wanna think all my readers.I would tell ya'll who replied but I am aunable to get to my Reviews at the moment. But I love you all and thak you!!

* * *

Arm in arm the four girls strutted into the mall, grabbing everyone's attention. The Manager of the mall walked towards them, quite full of himself, to confirm publicity shots.  
"Sure, they're ready when you are." Portia replied to the pompus Manager. But she was interrupted by Paris's wailing, "Where's Tinkerbelle? I can't pose with out Tinkerbelle!" As Paris bemoaned her absent dog, a husky man in uniform ran towards a visually upset Pairs, a small dog on a pink leash bouncing in his arms. He was breathless when he came to an abrupt stop.

"Miss Hilton, here's you're Dog. You left her in the Limo." The poor Man panted.

"Tinkerbelle is not just some dog! And I did not forget her. You did." Paris gave the gentleman a haughty look and turned from him smiling towards cameras that had not heard the words she spoke. After the press and fans snapped their pictures, Jude went to find the man.

"Ummm... Sir?" Jude attempted to get his attention when she located him.  
"Yes, Miss Harrison, Does Miss Hilton need me to get her do- I mean Tinkerbelle?" He said rising from the table where he sipped his drink.  
"No Sir", Jude said monitoring for him to set back down, "Not that I know of at least." Jude sat down in front of him." I just wanted to apologize for how rudely you were treated."  
"All part of the job, Miss Harrison." he replied as he sipped his drink. Jude stuck out her hand saying "Call me Jude; I hate being called Miss Harrison." He took her hand, shaking it said, "I'm Glen, and it's nice to meet you, Jude. But it seems your stylist is trying to get your attention." Glen motioned towards an impatient Sadie.  
"Oh, that's not my stylist, that's my sister." Jude jumped from her seat." It was nice to meet you, Glen. But I got to run." And with that she made her way towards Sadie.

They hit almost every store in the Mall, the poor dog following behind them on that ugly leash, trying to keep up with her little legs. Jude figured if she was exhausted then that poor puppy must be pooped. Somehow as they were leaving Forever 21, where Jude had bought a silver Bikini and matching heels (Sadie had picked it out) Tinkerbelle managed to escape her leash and made a run for it. Jude and Paris had been discussing a duet, when all hell broke loose. Everyone but Jude ran after the dog. Jude decided this was her chance to escape too. She ducked into Hot Topic and called a cab. While she waited for the cab to arrive she walked around the store. For the first time that day Jude actually bought something she really liked. She bought herself a New Found Glory Octopus Tee, an Iron Maiden, and two Led Zeppelin tees. For Sadie she got an Evanescence tee and Hoodie.  
She bought Shane a Kotten Mouths Kings Wings tee-shirt, a Guns 'n Roses belt and a The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Hoodie. She bought Sex Dice and Fuzzy Handcuffs for her honeymoon, not sure how she was going to tell Shane about Tommy. She even bought Tommy a pair of Elvis sun glasses. When the cab arrived the clerk helped her sneak out unnoticed by her friends or the press. She told the driver Shane's address and decided to surprise him. They needed to talk.

The Cab pulled up in front of a huge house, not a mansion, a normal but large house. This was where Shane and Jude Mills would live when they returned from Fiji. Jude handed the man a 50 and exited of the cab. She walked towards Shane's door, digging her keys out as she went. She stepped up the porch steps and unlocked the door. She tiptoed in, hoping to surprise him. She headed towards the bedroom, thinking Shane must be sleeping late. Once she stood outside his door, she heard giggling, female giggling. Jude quietly opened the door and looked in to the floor length mirror that stood on the far side of Shane's bedroom. Jude had a perfect view of the bed, where her fiancé was humping an unknown woman. Jude silently closed the door, walked out of his house and towards the cab that luckily had not left yet. She told the cabbie how to get to Mason's, and then Jude Harrison began to Cry.

* * *

So what do ya'll think of Shane? Love him? Hate Him? Review and tell me. 


	7. Chapter 7

In Your Image  
Chapter 8  
RedStar, Varley990

SO this chapter is in Tommy's point of View. I hope ya'll enjoy. I'm not real sure if I'll do a lot this way. But if I get 8 reviews I'll put smut in my next update lol.

Thanks to:

**(For Chapter 5)**  
Tanya50801 Get it on in a dressing room? Reminds me of a Hinder song

mandy1485 I could answer your question with my feelings but I think it would be better for u to keep reading (lol) and tell me what you think from Tom's actons.

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-...Thanks for Reading

**(For Chapter 6)**

Judeh05 I really dont see that happening. All the music Jude sings in this story I write, and Paris aint singing somehing I write, Mind you I like her CD. lol

Tanya50801 Shane ain't going anywhere anytime soon. But I have plans for him. :insert evil laugh:

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-... IT WILL BE JOMMY. and it's Shane another of Dauris's newfuls. lol Thisi s Shay's cusion.

* * *

Tommy woke up on the couch in his hotel room; he was leaned back against the side cushion, his arm across the back. His head was tilted to the side causing his neck to cramp. On the table beside him was an empty bottle of Vodka, Tom leaned forward and rubbed his hand across his mouth. He leaned his head back and rolled it between his shoulders. He hurt, between the cricks in his neck, the splitting hang over and the hole in his heart, Tom knew he was not in good shape. He got up from the couch, groning. He raised his arms above his head stretching and made his way to the bath room. While he cleaned up he tried to think of how he was going to convince Jude not to marry Shane. Tommy knew Shane; they had hung out together back in Tommy's BoyZAttck days. Tommy knew Shane was not good enough for his girl. Shane was a no good, cheating ass. Tommy grabbed his room key and made his way to the lobby, if anyone knew how to help him it would be Kwest. So when Tommy crawled in to the cab that's the destination he was headed in.

The cab pulled up to Kwest's house. Tommy climbed out toss a $100 at the driver and saying "Keep the change". He walked up to the door, taking in the sight of Kwest's house. It was small but not at all a bachelor's pad. The house had a suburban feel to it even though it rested in the city. Tommy knocked on the door and waited for Kwest to answer. Kwest came to the door in swim trunks on. They were bright yellow and had images of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them.  
"Umm nice trunks buddy!" Tommy said laughing.  
"Oh you know you love'em," Kwest said laughing and gesturing for Tommy to enter "Come on in Tom, and who are you to give me fashion advice?" Tommy looked down at his clothes to realize he looked like crap. He was wearing his clothes from last night, and not only was his shirt buttoned wrong, it was inside out.  
"It's was a hard night, Kwest." Tommy said and flopped down on the couch. Kewst looked at him and in the quite Tommy heard the strains of Billy Ray Cyrus's song "It Could Have Been Me." He leaned forward his face resting in his hands, and took as deep breath. Kwest may have been Tommy's best friend but still he didn't know where to start.  
At the line of the song, "It could have been me and my dreams coming true." Kwest sat beside Tommy "You wish it was you?" Tommy laughed at the knowing tone Kwest voice held. "Kwest, you know what kinda guy he is. Why haven't you told her, warned her?" Tommy asked, he didn't like how well Kwest knew him.  
"Because, Tommy, he could have changed. Besides it wasn't my place." Kwest got up and walked to the minibar his dining room. Tommy got up and followed him. "It wasn't your place? It's never your place but you're always bossing me around. What's so different about her?" Tommy was outraged at Kwest; he was willing to let Jude get hurt, because he didn't feel it was his PLACE? THIS WASN'T THE KWEST HE KNEW. "Besides Tommy I figured you'd come home and stop her. That's why your here isn't to stop her? To PROTECT her? Although I assume Sadie is less then happy about it?"  
"Sadie could care less. After I caught her in bed with her assistant, Taylor, we decide it was time we went our separate ways. The only reason we came together was because otherwise I wouldn't have been invited." Tommy pored him self a scotch and walked back towards the living room, Kwest followed beer in hand.

"That's bullshit and you know it Tommy, Jude would have invited you. It almost killed her not calling here last Christmas to see how you were or just to hear your voice." Kwest lied to Tommy. Jude had called. Three times actually, she had hung up every time but it had still shown up on his caller id. Kwest never saw fit to tell her he knew, it would have only served it embarrass her. Still the lie he told Tommy brought with it a silence that stole the comfort from the room. Kwest knew something was on his mind.  
Out of nowhere Tommy said "I had sex with Jude last night!" Kwest coked on his beer "What?" he sputtered.  
"It was an accident" Tommy started as he tried to explain. He had thought his best friend would understand.  
"An accident, Tommy! What!? Did you fall on her repeatedly? "Kwest yelled sarcastically at his best friend.  
"No, well yes but, she was drunk and-" Tommy stuttered  
"She was DRUNK Tommy? So you took advantage of her? Damn Tommy I knew you didn't want her to marry him but there had to be a better way to stop her then rape!" Kwest looked at Tommy with pure disgust.  
"It wasn't like that. I didn't rape her and I didn't screw her to keep her from marrying him. I, we, it was a heat of the moment thing. Believe me, the participated willing." Tommy tried to explain feeling even more like a bad guy then he had before.  
"Do you know what you've done Tommy? Do you realize how badly you've screwed this up?" Kwest sat down beside Tommy. "You swear you didn't force her?"  
"Dude? Are you seriously asking me that? You are my fuckin best friend, and you're asking me that, about Jude of all people. I wouldn't wish harm upon her in any way and I sure as hell wouldn't do a thing like that to her!" Tommy replied his hands covered his face where tears welled in his eyes.  
"Good, because if you had, I'd have had to kill you. You know that right Tommy?" Kwest said tilting his head back and chugging the last of his beer.  
"I know", Tommy said. Staring at the ground. They sat in the quite for a few more minutes then Tommy said, "It should be me." Kwest only nodded his head.


	8. Chapter 8

In Your Image

Chapter 9

RedStar, Varley990

Thanks to all my readers, but a extre specail thanks to :

**Not-Your-Average-Kid ** Hi and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!!  
**mandy1485** this time I have Tommy qoute Fall Out Boy! Catch it if you can!  
**Tanya50801** You are such a sweetie to ask about Rafe, He's doing GREAT nad gaining weight all the time 9Thats good for Primies) the one on DLS was delted and I just forgot about he one on The Whore Board. I also have a new Board I'm starting if yoiu want the URL PM me on DLS. and I LOVE Hinder!! I had been trying to write that sience I heard that song!! How are you doing?

* * *

A ringing phone shattered the post orgasmic silence and brought Shane's attention away from his pleasurable distraction. Rolling over he picked up the receiver, "Hello" His voice gruff from release and sleep.  
"Have you seen Jude?" Portia's worried voice flowed in to his head starting to bring fort reality.  
"Huh?" Shane said not quite understanding.  
"Jude, have you seem Jude? She's missing" Shane jerked up, "What do you mean missing?" Shane left the bed and began to pick up the clothes scattered about the room, all the while talking on the phone to Portia while his Girlfriend watched quietly. Portia explained to him about Jude and her sudden disappearance. He hung up the phone assuring his aunt he'd call her if Jude showed up at his place. Dropping the receiver he missed the base and it landed on its side on the bedside table. Shane turned to Suzette, "You have to go! Now!" he punctuated his sentence by throwing her clothes at her.  
"But why Baby? I thought we were having a good time." Suzette said as she trailed her fingers down his naked chest, she licked her lips and swayed closer to him. "Don't you wanna have another go around?" She batted her big brown doe eyes at him. Shane leaned in to kiss her, mesmerized by her pouty lips.  
"Mmmm" He groaned leaning in for the kiss when the beeping from the phone signaling it was off the hook broke him from his lust.

"You need to get dressed and get lost" Shane walked away from where she was kneeling on the bed. He walk over to the Phone and she started to pull on her clothers, "Why" she assked. "Becuse," Shane said hanging up the phone right, "I have to go find my feance. shes missing."

"Your finacea? Wait your getting married? I thouhgt u said that scrany dark haired kid with tha glasses was the doomed man." Suzette was jerking on her clothes as fast as she could he face flusehed with shame. He said nothing just walked ovedr to his pants and pulled out some cash, he threw it in her diresction and walked to the bathroom closeing the door thoe her protest that she was not a whore. Anger raced thought her and she pikced up the vase on the bedside table and threw it at the huge mirror acroos from her, she then walked calmly from th room.

Mean While..

Tommy and Kwest sat on the couch finghting over a hugh bowl of Suger confrection and watching Headbangers ball. (this needs to be changed) Tommy pulled the bowl away from Kwest, and dug arond till he found the mini packages of twislers. Kwest laughed and got up from the couch he want in to his kicthen and grabbed another HUGE bowl of sugery goodness and waked back in to the room. Tommy loooked up schoked, "What did you do? Mug Willy Wonka?" Kwest laughed "Nope Just feeling the season man." At Tommys face Kwest explained "Halloween, Man it's like in just a few days" "Oh" Tommy seemed so inthused. He was about to tell Kwest he was to lod for Halloween when Kwest's cell rang. Kwest checked the Caller Id and Answer "Whats up? nope haven't seen her. Sure I'll call a few ppl. I'll call you if we find her. My and Tommy. Okay Bye Shane"

"That was Shane." Tommy said staeting the obvouls "Yeah" Kwest said trying toi think of a way to tell Tommy Jude was missing when Tommy blew him away " "Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?" Kwest just looked at Tommy Pity filled his eyes and He said "Tommy she's missing? Jude's Missing"

"Missing? Oh God I drove her to run away! Kwest this is all my fault!" Tommy said haveing sprung from the couch now pacing the leantgh of Kwest's Living Room.

"No Tommy, she probalby went to Mason's or Went home to talk things over with Jerry. If she needed to talk thats where she would have gone." Kwest said over his shoulder walking back towards his bed room.

"Thoses are the only people she has to talk to? Two guys?" Tommy was still upset. "No actually three guys, she also talks to me." Kwest said walking back in to the living room. He now wore a pair of Jeans, but the niga turtles swim trunks could be seen benith. He carried a shrit in his hand which he out on as he said " I figure the reason she didnt come to me was I'm friends with you. She must have known youd come talk to me. We'll head over to Mason's and see whats going on".

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now reply, and I promise that the next update will be smuty!! 


	9. Chapter 9

In Your Image

Chapter 9

RedStar,Varley990

I wanna thank my readers. I love the reviews I've been getting. I find it amazing that anyone would read my work much less actually respond. I know this took a long time to come out and that sadly the stroy has had a problem with that. All I CAN SAY IS I'm invloved in a ton of other stuff, and I dont always have time or am in the mood to write. I am sorry and I do feel bad for making ya'll wait!!! I recently found out that a new friend is the Instant Star Fic write that inspired me to write my self!! She knows who she is so I wanna thank you!! For those of you who know my Mom had a little boy back in september, everyone how helped tough this, taked to me, offered a hand in friendship, or a ear to lisen, I thank you, I couldn't have made it though with out you. Rafe is doing great, he's still small but 8 pounds now (YAY!!!!) and he's a pretty good baby, he cries more them most but he's used to a nurse holding him all the time, so he's a little Spoiled. As I proudly state ,well EVERYWHERE, I'm a member of Tim's Whores!! Well we whores have been busy gettening ready for our new members and we are so excited. However I have found the time and inspreation to type this out for ya'll. I have to tell people that most of my fics will be getting updated faster, and often with little spoilers on the Whore Board and everyone is more then welcome to check that out just message me for the URL. Okay now on to the story and sorry for the extra long Author's note!! Oh and Happy Thaksgiving to all!!!

Okay that still apply but I also wanna thank Bella for being such an awesome editor, she rock eve if it take me forever to write an update and she will tell if I rush something. Thanks Bella. I also wanted to tell ppl who wanna know :.Rafe will be having surgery some time soon for 2 hernias he has. One he was born with and the other was cause by the first. We just found out about htis a few days ago and he goes in to the hospital the 19 the day after my moms birthday. Okay not a great news but after his surgery he'll be an even happier baby. I wanna say Happy holidays to everyone and I'll write more soon.

Love Ya'll

Red

* * *

The drive to Mason's apartment was murder on Tommy's already frayed nerves. It didn't help that Kwest sat calmly beside him, smacking on purple gum. The fear for his clothes coupled with the fear of both Jude's sorrow, and her anger was playing on Tommy's mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that this would not end well. He feared he had truly screwed up this time. He stared at the window lost in thought. His mind wondering to a time when he and Jude had been so close, he tried to recall the argument that had effectively destroyed their friendship, causing him to steal away with her sister into the night. He had never even said so much as a good bye, just walked away as she took the stage to perform at Daruis's latest party. He hadn't known then how much a part of his life she had been, how much a part of him she had been. She hadn't known that he would lie awake in bed thinking of her. Recalling the scent of her hair and it brushed his cheek when they hugged, oh how he loved those hugs. The sole time he could hold her in his arms. Yes laying their in bed at night, listening to Sadie breath, and later lying there alone realized he hadn't been half in love with her as he had thought, no he was completely in love with her. So obsessed that he couldn't let her travel the same road he had, not with out a fight. But the good his fight had done him, he'd destroyed the last bit of trust she had in him, this he knew. 

As the cab pulled up to Mason's building Tommy was slow to move from its safety, even as Kwest cleared the steps in to the building, Tommy lingered by the street. Waiting for some unbidden force to drive him in to the building, some higher power to send him a sign that everything would be all right. But a man can only wait so long, for that which isn't coming. So Tommy gathered up the tattered bits of his courage, the broken pieces of his pride and the shattered slivers of his heart and walked as confidently into the building as a man headed to certain gallow could. When he entered the elevator he was sure he heard the funeral march, thinking it to be Kwest's cruel ideal of a joke, Tommy turned to look at him. Only to find Kwest wrapped in conversation with a tall, georgous women he seemed to know quite well. Tommy realized that Kwest had become more confident sense his absents, and wondered, did anyone miss Lil' Tommy Q? They came to the 5th floor and Kwest kissed the lovely women on her cheek promising to call her soon, and ushered Tommy off the elevator and towards Mason's front door.

Once there Tommy felt his heart sink in to his stomach, as he tried to find the courage to knock, Kwest seemed not to notice the inner turmoil, as he chatted cheerfully in his ear about the lovely women on the elevator, Brenice. Finally Tommy raised his hand and pounded on the door. This earned him a strange look from Kwest, "Man, he has a doorbell!" Kwest shook his head and pushed a button on the side of the door, a few seconds later a young man in jeans and a Toronto community college sweatshirt answered the door. Mason's lover, Tommy wondered, as they were let in to the posh surroundings. Kwest and the man knew each other and talked of a recent concert they had attended, moment's later Kwest introduced him, then Tommy learned that the young man was a friend of Jude's named Jerry, but that Jude was most certainly there and didn't want to see anyone, Kwest walked right in to the living room where Tommy heard Jude hug him. So it was only Tommy she didn't want to see. He walked slowly into to the living room and saw his sweet Jude, her eyes puffy, red from crying. Her nose swollen and a purplish red color only obtained from continue wiping. Her hair was a mess, and her shirt had water marks on it. All in all, Tommy felt like a real heel. how could he bring her to this, and so close to the day that was to be the happiest and most memorable of her life, yes her wedding was something he had hoped to prevent, but now he feared he had blown that and there was no going back. Jude stared at him, her eyes empty and hallow, and she walked towards him. Tommy braced him self waiting for her slap, her accessions, her bile. Instead he felt her fling herself in to his arms and sob like she had when her dad left. She cried in his arms like the world as she knew it had ended, no had actually fallen from beneath her feet and she in turn was falling too. Jude clung to Tommy like he was a light house, her only comfort in the storm. Tommy nuzzled her hair, kissing the top of her head, and no one noticed his tears dropping silently down his face. They stared at what all could tell was destiny and what would never be...

&

After a few min's Jude pulled away from Tommy, but took his hand. She led him out of Mason's apartment, and in to the elevator. When she pushed the button for the roof, Tommy had visions of her pushing him from the side of the building, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts; He listed to her breath in their empty elevator. He watched the way her hair floated around her face. He took note of how huge and innocent her eyes looked rimmed in red. He gloried the feel of her hand clenching his, she never loosened her hold. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Jude took a deep breath, as though she was preparing her self for something. She tugged on Tommy's hand and pulled him from the elevator, tuning on him once they stood in the middle if the large building, she titled her head up and pressed her lips to his. Tommy was shocked, but not as shocked as when in the next instant she slid her tongue across his bottom lip and effortlessly in to his waiting mouth. Tommy moaned at her brazenness and ran his hands up and down her back. Tommy pulled her closer to him. Jude wrapped her arms around his next and pressed herself closer as Tommy slid his hands under her shirt. Jude broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over her head. Returning her mouth to his, Jude undid the buttons on Tommy's shirt. As she did she noticed something breaking away from the kiss. "Tommy this is the same shirt from yesterday!" Tommy grunted a replay and pulled off the shirt in question. He started tugging on the zipper of Jude's jeans, after struggling he finally got them undone, and slid them down. As he knelled in front of Jude he held her steady as she stood first on one leg then the other to remove the pants. Her leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her most private area, hidden beneath black lace. Jude's knees gave out and Tommy caught her and lowered her to the ground. He spread his shirt out and moved her on to it. Pulling back he stared at Jude clothed only in her black underwear and red Flip-flops. He smiled as he stood and quickly shed his pants and underwear. He sank to the ground beside her and kissed her lips softly. From there he kissed his way down between her breast and to the waist band of her undies. Tommy pulled them off and gave her the most intimate of kisses. Jude moaned and reached for him, pulling him up to lip level and sprinkling kisses all over his face. Tommy pulled her bra straps off her arms and kissed her waiting breasts.

Tommy kissed his way to Jude's mouth, once there he kissed her as if his life depended on it. Jude kissed back equally as fevered. He reached between them and rolled one of her nipples between his finger and thumb, she moaned his name. Tommy reached further down between them and touched that little bundle of nerves causing Jude to see stars. Tommy gripped himself and teased Jude, almost satisfying her deepest urges, but not quite, he didn't give her want she seemed to be begging for till Jude was withering on the ground beneight them, bucking her hips trying to draw him in to her. Deep in to her, Tommy sheathed himself in Jude and brought them both to ecstasy.  
As Tommy removed from his release, he head Jude sobbing. He turned to her, worry marring his beautiful features, "Jude what's Wrong?" Jude stared at him; in her mind she debated wither to tell him about Shane's betrayal. As the Tears slid down her face, she made her choice. A choice that would affect her life for the rest of her life, she said to Tommy, "It's Nothing, Tommy, This cant- no this won't happen again." With that she stood, dressed her self and dissapeared in to the elevator.

* * *

I wanna thank everyone for reading and I have to say ther is more to come I promise and it will make You cry, scream, write me hate mail. The cry again. Yay and thanks for reading and tell me if u like it please!! 


	10. Chapter 10

The elevator ride for Jude was a over much too soon.....

Life is strange. Since the last time you heard from me I have had many life experiences. From falling in love to standing up for my friends and beliefs to making really great new friend to having my heart broken and even finding out some times "Friends" aren't. I'd like to think I've grown..I'd also like to think it will help me to become a better writer. and person.

However I LOVE In Your Image..I love the comments and reviews I've gotten from it and I hope to someday finish it in the Instant Style...However I would first like to turn in it in to a **REAL BOOK**. Many people have heard me talk of this. however I have yet to write a draft I like.. I finally figured out what several of my problems were . I was trying to force something that should come natural. I was trying to force Charters in to names that didn't fit them such as Odessa and Patrick..for Jude and Tommy.

Another problem I found myself facing was Instant gratifacation. I love the reviews I got so much so that I still go back and read them and even saved a few of them. So here I am fainlly at a places where my charters are no longer feeling forced. They are infact taking on lives of thier own. No longer aer these people pale shadows of Jude and Tommy but People in thier own right. However so many of ya'll really like what I was writing and I truely hate leaving ya'll hanginhg especailly after Instant star eanding after only 4 seasons. Something I have to share broke my heart. So I'm making thjis offer, purely selfish. Every so often I'll type up what I have for those of you who took the time to read this, and post it on my livvejournal.I'll do my best to have at least 2 postings a week but Promise one. This is truely a purely selfish offer. I'm hoping I'll gather more steam to write if I can get feedback from readers. Plus i want thoughts on my names and even where my story is if you are willing to read this non Instant Star and non Jude and Tommy...Then send me and Email or PM me. I'd love to share this with ya'll. My live Journal is under the name tresrouge. You can send me a message there. Thak you for reading. Also..I'm thinking of when I get blocked which I'm sure will happen. to try and continue on in the Instant Star wourld. Those posting will be much less furqent God willing! But still Thaks for reading this. I love ya'll are and I'm very thankful for all the reading and review and love you have shown for this fic.


End file.
